


Defined By Fate || ( Overwatch One-Shots)

by Polared



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polared/pseuds/Polared
Summary: A collection of one-shots centered around Soulmate AUs ///  Feel free to send in requests! // My first attempts at writing OW inserts.





	

 

> _"Everyone, at a certain age, attains a compass to which will lead them to their soulmate if they dare pursue it."_

 

You blinked. 

When you had decided to finally follow the needle point of your own compass, you hadn't expected to come face to face with the entrance of the well-known Shimada Clan's home. You could practically feel waves of power roll off of the towering walls. With a nervous glance down to the compass etched into your skin, you noticed that the point had begun to shake, almost as if it was trying to wriggle off of your skin and fly away to whoever was behind the intricately designed gate.

However, you were beginning to second guess your compass. There was just no way that this was the right place. _Right_?

As you turned to leave the site, you became acutely aware of the feeling of someone staring at you. You cringed at the feeling, for it wasn't the most pleasant thing to feel especially since you were right outside of one of the most dangerous empires in Hanamura. You felt the urge to get out of there as fast as you could, but your legs wouldn't comply and instead, curiosity consumed your being. With a gulp, you began to turn your person around in a most painstakingly slow manner. When you had finally finished your complete turn around, you saw nothing at first, but with further inspection (and an upward glance) you spotted someone perched upon the top of the flat part of the gate. 

That someone happened to be a male. He was dressed in a primarily white get-up, an orange scarf with ends that fluttered in the slight breeze that graced today's weather, and a silver helm to decorate his forehead. You'd say that his outfit choice was the thing to catch your own eye, but that would be a lie. What really caught you was the vibrant green locks that sat atop his head. You were in a trance to say the least. Your hands clenched, sweat beginning to collect on your face as neither of you made a move. This was unnerving. 

A pregnant silence settled in the air, the only thing to disturb it was the occasional passing vehicle or pedestrians. 

His dark hues flickered to something on his wrist, and then finally back to you. The process repeated a few times.  A contemplative expression twisted it's way onto his handsome features, eyes (sparkling with something you couldn't make out) locking with your own. The staring went on for a bit before he finally seemed to grow impatient with it. He hopped down from his high perch, causing you to clench your eyes shut in fear of seeing the guy hurt himself from such a stunt. But when you opened your eyes again, your view was blocked by his (completely fine) person. His hands were placed upon his hips, appearing as if he was waiting from something from you. 

Your mouth opened, words forming in the back of your throat but never escaping. He seemed to get the message that you wouldn't speak after a few minutes of studying your gaping features. A ringing chuckle met your ears, and the grin that formed on his face made your heart clench in a way unfamiliar to you. 

"Well, I guess you're a bit shocked, huh? I mean, don't get me wrong, I would be too.." 

The voice that you were met with was sweet, all around calming and helped you to lessen the edge. Though, when he unexpectedly laced his fingers with your own, you could feel your heart begin to race to impossible speeds. Your cheeks tinted a rosy color, all from the simple act of a stranger. You still couldn't move, though you did finally manage to catch your words and speak. 

"Uh, I'm sorry, but who are you?" 

His face fell, the fingers intertwined with your own almost untangled themselves; however, they didn't. Instead, they tightened and held on like glue. 

"My name is Shimada Genji, and I believe I am the soulmate that you are seeking out." 

At these words, you finally snapped free of your temporary paralysis and pulled away from him roughly. You really couldn't believe those words. Your sudden movement to get back seemed to cause him hurt, as apparent from the look in his eyes. "That doesn't seem possible.." You whispered to yourself before twisting your arm around to look at the compass that decorated your skin. The needle was shaking most violently now and pointed directly at Genji. He opened his mouth, as to say something to convince you, but when you began to walk around him in a circle his mouth snapped shut, a smirk curled at his lips. Your eyes were focused intently on the needle, the tip always turning to keep up with pointing at him as you encircled the male. The evidence was right there -- this had to be the right guy. 

"Oh." 

Genji moved closer to your form, wrapping one of his muscled arms around your shoulder. He gently pressed you into his side, your face lighting up in embarrassment while he only laughed at it.

"Don't worry! I'm not bad," He winked. "Unless you want me to be of course." 

You almost choked when he said that, your eyes wide as you looked at him. With an immediate reaction, you gently punched at his chest. You had just met him, and he had already said something like that! All he did was smile down at you, his eyes twinkling in mischief. "I think we should get to know one another a bit bett--" He cut you off, an excited pitch to his tone. "Oh! I have a good idea for that!" He removed his arm from your shoulder and stepped in front of you, his fingers clenched into fists and brought to his chest. "I'll take you to this arcade I frequent, it's a really cool place! We could do all sorts of things there -- uh, what was your name?" He whispered that last part sheepishly.

You looked at him, a weak smile gracing your lips. It might have been brighter had the shock and large force of enthusiasm not exhausted you. "I'm [Y/N.]" 

"[F/N]?" Genji repeated the name to himself a few times before nodding lightly. "Well, what do you say, [F/N]? You up for it?" 

You hesitated before finally agreeing to his plans, to which he scooped you up into a hug and kissed your cheek. "Thanks! Just wait out here, I'll be right back! I just have to go and grab some money first!" He quickly scurried away to the gate, which he easily scaled over, and disappeared over the other side. You stood there dumbfounded, your fingers moving to hover over the spot he smooched. 

This had to be the most unexpected event you had ever experienced. The fact that it was with your new found soulmate made it even more interesting. 

The experiences that were to be had with Genji were sure to be a wild ride.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love Soulmate AUs, so this is really just my attempt at remedying the lack of stories focused around them! In my days of searching, I haven't really found a significant amount of them, so hopefully my own will help to fill the supply. :)
> 
> Hopefully they aren't too horrifically written. ^^;;


End file.
